You Know What They Say
by BlackKat14
Summary: A very chollo-talking Jaime and a very adorable Garfield share a moment of comfort and affection. Enjoy!


_**I actually wrote this quite a while ago to be honest, but I never got around to uploading it till now. **_

_**Jaime (Blue Beetle) x Garfield Logan (Beast Boy) A little something I like to call "BB Shipping" Hehe ^_^ **_

_**(Jaime's a chollo player suave motherfricker XD)**_

* * *

><p>*In the middle of the night, a nimble green figure stealthily makes his way to the room and the end of the hall. He pauses, makes sure no one is around. He quietly sneaks into the room, and crawls across the floor until he approaches the side of a bed holding a sleeping figure. He slowly rises until his face is level with the face of the dreaming boy he has come to visit, gently puts out his hand and pokes the nose of the sleeping face and says…<p>

"Jaime, you awake?"

"AHHHHH!"

"AAAHHHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

*Both boys immediately thrust out a hand and forcefully cover the mouth of the other. Both are soon sweating like crazy due to the fact that they just realized that they might have just woken everyone in the base up, and the suspense and nervous aftermath is killing them. They literally stay like that for 10 minutes, though it seems like an eternity. When no one comes into the room, they slowly remove their hand from the other, taking a deep, well-needed breath, and one of them finally speaks:

"Chico, what the hell are you thinking sneaking up on me in the middle of the night?"

"I'm sorry Jaime, I couldn't sleep… and I wanted to see you."

"Yeah, well… Why couldn't it have waited till morning? Seriously babe, tonight's mission was really tough, and…

*Beast Boy is softly sobbing

"Hey, hey! Babe, hey, why are you crying? I'm sorry if I scared you, I…"

"I had a bad dream Jaime… I wanted to see you…" *sob*

"OK, ok… I… come here."

*Jaime lies back on his bed and Garfield climbs in after him and sits in Jaime's lap, straddling him, laying his head on Jaime's chest and continues to softly sob

"Hey, Gar, it's ok? I'm here for you. Listen, I know I'm your boyfriend and all, but why didn't you go to M'gann? She's way better at this stuff than me, and you've gone to her about nightmares before and…"

"I didn't go to sis because I couldn't have lied to her."

"What do you mean?"

"If I'd gone to her, she would've asked me what the dream was about, and I wouldn't have been able to tell her a lie, and I wouldn't have wanted to tell her what the dream was about."

"…What was the dream about?"

"Us…"

*Garfield starts crying again

"Hey. It's okay, it's okay. I'm here for you."

*Jaime has absolutely NO idea what he's doing

"What was the dream about?"

"I dreamt that everyone found out about us, and that sis hated me for it. They took you away from me and everyone abandoned me."

"Is that all? Oh Chico… that will NEVER happen. No one's gonna find out until we tell them, and we're not gonna tell anyone until we both know we're ready, like I promised you."

"What about sis?"

"Your sister would never hate you for any reason, she loves you, and when you tell her, I know that she won't hate you for it. Your sister doesn't care about outward expressions, so I doubt she'll be THAT upset about it. AS long as you're happy, she'll be."

"Are you sure?" *sniffle*

"Positive. Don't worry about it Chico. And don't worry about me, I'm not going anywhere."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Give me a kiss babe."

*Garfield raises his head and gently presses his lips against Jaime's. Jaime returns the kiss, softly running his hands through his Chico's hair. The kiss lasts 10 or so seconds, and then they slowly pull away

"I love you Jaime."

"I love you to Garfield. And like I said, don't worry about our secret for now, k? After all, you know what they say."

"What do they say?"

"Don't worry about crossing the bridge till you get there."

*The two secret lovers eventually fall asleep in each other's arms…

Outside of the room, leaning against the door, M'gann listens as a tear of happiness runs down her cheek as she learns that her little brother, the one she loves more than anyone else in the world has found happiness… and love.

THE END

* * *

><p><em><strong>Awww, how nice for them ^_^ I hoped you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. <strong>_


End file.
